As described in the detailed description later herein, three-piece rotors for use in two-rotor continuous mixers for plastic materials are an invention being claimed in a copending patent application. Such three-piece rotors include a main rotor body section with a drive journal located at one end of the main rotor body and a driven journal located at the other end of the main rotor body. The main rotor body is rotated within a mixer barrel of the continuous mixer.
The present invention provides quick-disconnect couplings for enabling the main rotor body to be uncoupled from its drive and driven journals so that the uncoupled main rotor body can be lifted out of an opened barrel of a continuous mixer.